Flippy, Felix and Fanny
(Spanish: Felipe, Facundo y Flora) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot Three fox siblings have misadventures in a island inhabitated by anthropomorphic animals. Characters Main * Flippy (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a medium fox who is the older brother. He has red fur, white snout, white paws, white patch on torso, black nose, black marks on ears and white tail end on his tail. Flippy is wearing a blue T-shirt with a yellow I and white gloves. He is inspired by Peri from Spliced because of his similarities. * Felix (voiced by David Tennant) - a big fox who is the younger brother and the dumbest one. He has orange fur, white snout, white paws, white patch on torso, black nose, black marks on ears and white tail end on his tail. He is wearing a teal shirt and white gloves. Felix is inspired by Entrée from Spliced because of his similarities. * Fanny (voiced by Tara Strong) - a fox who is the only sister in the trio. She has brown fur, white snout, white patch on torso, black nose, and white tail end on his tail. Fanny is wearing a teal blue dress, a bow and white gloves. She is inspired by Patricia from Spliced because of her similarities. Recurring * Mayor Rhinoceros (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A rhinoceros who is the mayor of the island and hates Flippy, Felix and Fanny. * Butler Limbless Parrot (voiced by Troy Baker) - A limbless pink parrot who * Princess Gloria Gorilla (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a gorilla who acts like a little girl. * Horace (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - an A.I. horse who * Tiny the Adventurer (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a furry hamster who tries to go to journey beyond the island, but always annoyed by Flippy, Felix and Fanny. Villains * Dr. Dolphin Brains (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - An evil genius dolphin who tries to take over the island, and then the world and the main antagonist of the series. * Ignes (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a female tabby cat who is Dr. Brains' pet. Filmography 2013 * * * Henchfoxes - Realising that Flippy and Fanny's ability to innocently cause mayhem could be harnessed, Dr. Brains attempts to turn them evil with disastrous consecuences. * * * Love for a Ham - When Flippy and Felix fall in love with a pancake, they start to fight each other over it. * Twin Foxes - Flippy, Felix and Fanny find a mustachioed Felix-like being frozen in a block of ice. The trio thaw him out and learn that his name is Reynard. Reynard introduces himself to Felix's "dumber" friends, who all admire him more than his siblings. Felix, thinking he is nothing compared to his brother, decides to freeze himself, but soon discovers that Reynard is not the gentleman everyone thinks he is. * * A Parrot's Theory - After Butler Limbless Parrot convinces the Mayor to go to the other side of the island (with "help" from Flippy, Felix and Fanny) to meet with his kind, he is given a choice to have the Mayor separated from himself, but finds that it means having the Mayor ground off of him. * Foxes VR - Flippy gets a new pet, Napolitan, a puppy. When Napolitan runs away, Flippy is heartbroken. After visiting Horace, Flippy decides to not feel any emotions anymore, becoming "Fox VR". Felix and Fanny decide to try and snap him out of it. * Botanic Panic - Felix pushes his laziness to a new level and he literally grows roots, roots he wishes he didn't have when it's Faunology Island's Crazy Funday! * The Foxes Who Cried Squirrel - After their friends laugh at them for crying monster, Flippy, Felix and Fanny try to make a monster of a cute little squirrel called Billy. * Villains and Mayors are Friends? - After realizing they both hate Flippy, Felix and Fanny, the Mayor and Dr. Brains become friends. * * * * * 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Gallery Title Cards Characters Flippy, Felix and Fanny.png|Flippy, Felix and Fanny Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia * is inspired by Teletoon's Spliced. ** Unlike Spliced, the characters are normal anthropomorphic animals instead of mutated ones. *